The Tissue and Blood Bank Core for the Lung Cancer SPORE will serve as a shared resource for all five main Research Projects and for the Career Developmental Research Programs. The Core will collect , process, distribute and store tissue and body fluid specimens as requested by the investigators. Triage and distribution of all specimens will be prioritized according to a plan established with all SPORE investigators, and approved by the Tissue and Blood Bank Core Pathologists. The Core will procure and triage fresh human lung tissue, including tumor, adjacent uninvolved, and normal tissues distal from the tumor and bronchial biopsies of the normal and abnormal airway, from lung cancer patients undergoing resections or bronchoscopies, as well as individuals undergoing these procedures for reasons other than lung cancer. After triage under sterile conditions, tissues designated by the Core Pathologist as normal or abnormal will be either immediately distributed to investigators for tissue culture, protein analysis, RNA analysis, or DNA analysis (Projects 1, 2, 3), or will be stored for future use (Project 5). Lymphocytes and plasma will be separated from other blood components and used immediately or stored for future analysis (Projects 1, 5). Fragments of tissue will also be formalin-fixed or paraffin embedding (Project 3). Some frozen or paraffin embedded specimens will be sectioned, examined by a Core Pathologist and normal and abnormal area separated by microdissection (Projects 1 and 2). Bronchoalveolar lavage fluid and areas of the esophagus and lung of patients microdissection (Projects 1 and 2). Bronchoalveolar lavage fluid and areas of the esophagus and lung of patients undergoing gene therapy clinical trial will also be collected by the Core (Project 4). For Project 3, monitoring of immune system reactivity to cycle B1 peptides will be carried out using peripheral blood lymphocytes isolated from lung cancer patients. Tissue/fluid procurement will be linked and complementary to activities already on-going by the UPCI Lung Cancer Program, which has been collecting tissues and blood for NIH-sponsored research projects and other research undertaken by the Program members. However, to meet the special requirements of the SPORE, the Core will require additional resources and personnel. The Core will maintain a database containing demographic and medical information collected from medical research and through a questionnaire to be distributed to subjects. All tissues will be information collected from medical research and through a questionnaire to be distributed to subjects. All tissues will be collected through IRB-approved protocols on which Tissue and Blood Bank Core pathologists will be co-investigators.